Super Who?
Super Who? is the tenth episode of the first season of the series DC Super Hero Girls. The episode aired on May 19, 2019. It features Kara dealing with not getting her equal share of the credit for rescuing the people of Metropolis, while her cousin Superman gets all the credit. Plot summary Kara wakes up to an announcer on her radio alarm clock saying "And in this morning's headlines, Superman is at it again!" Walking to school, she's surrounded by Superman signs, posters, tour busses, and billboards, with various announcers talking about Superman. The scene fades into Kara about to enter school, saying "Finally, a place I don't have to see his annoying fa—" when she's hit in the face with a newspaper, the Daily Planetoid, with a front-page story about Superman. Kara confronts Lois Lane, whose photo is printed on the newspaper as the editor-in-chief, about the Superman story. Lois says it's a "legitimate story", and Kara insists that there are "way more important stories out there than Superman", and that there's "a better hero with all the same powers as Superman but even awesomer": Supergirl. Lois dismisses the idea as a "retread". Kara complains about Lois calling the story a "retread" to the team in the school chemistry lab. She says she Superman is the retread because she's older than him. She was twelve when he was born to her aunt Lara and Jor-El on Krypton. Now he's older than her because she was "stuck in space stasis". She says "I have the exact same powers as him, I come from the exact same planet, I practically have the exact same backstory", "So why do they all love him and nobody even notices me?" Diana cautions Kara about seeking glory, and Kara takes this to mean that she should do something about Superman's glory-seeking, and "knock his grinning face off the front page." A montage of Supergirl and Superman performing heroic deeds plays, with Superman getting all the front-page headlines and most of the admiration from the public. She confronts Superman about it. Superman tells her that "being a real hero takes time and experience", and that he has the experience since he's an adult. She reminds him he was Superboy "last summer". He tells that "it was two summers ago", and that she's not ready to be a hero. Kara attacks him a fight ensues, causing a lot of destruction around Metropolis. Kara cuts some pipes with her heat rays, and they hit a switch that triggers a chemical spill. The chemicals spill into a dumpster and turn into a corrosive rampaging monster, later identified as Chemo by producer Ben Jones.Ben Jones (June 10, 2019). Yup!, answering whether Chemo appeared in Super Who?. Twitter. Lois Lane confronts the monster and calls Superman for help. While the crowd cheers for Superman, Bumblebee tells Supergirl that the monster is "twenty quintillion times more corrosive than sulfuric acid" and if Superman hits it Metropolis will be destroyed. Right as Superman throws a punch at the monster, Supergirl whisks it up into the atmosphere and breaks it up with her heat vision. Unaware of her deed, the crowd continues to cheer for Superman. The team enthusiastically acknowledges that Kara saved the day, even though Superman got the glory. References